A Rebel Soul Revised
by belkisaris
Summary: Faith is a hard core slayer. No vampire can meet her and stay alive to tell the tail, but when she meets Vladimir. Will she see Evil or that they are not the same...
1. Preface

I cough blood out. I tried to bread but it came gurgled the blood was reaching my lungs and was suffocating. Vladimir's face mimic mine. He looked like he was the one that has been shot. Which hurt more than the bullet. So I smiled at him, and tried breathing and sounding normal…

"Oh Come on, just say it." He blink, coming out of his reverie

"Huh?"

"Just say you L-"

"Faith." His voice broke. "Just let me turn you-" He saw something on my face and changed his words fast. "Heal you." I shook my head with just as much terror, but he looked hurt like if I died, he would kill him self just like a Romeo and Juliet type of thing. A tear slide down his cheek. I took a deep breath, who caused me to cough more blood. I knew the blood was almost at my lungs I should say something or die, and killed Vladimir with me… I gulped down and looked up at him.

"I… Ok. You can heal me." I cough. And started convulsing on his arms. He bit his wrist, then put it close to me.

"DRINK!" I obeyed. I grabbed his wrist, and drank from his blood until I felt completely heal. I breathed relived and laid back on the grass. We had forgotten in the 5 minutes Vladimir and I were running away from someone….

I smiled at Vladimir. "Thanks." He nodded. He was still scared. He looked next to me. I followed his eyes to see what he was glaring at. I smiled and took the small bullet and picked it up, and put it on my pockets.

"I love you." I looked up at Vladimir he looked scared.

"I love you too." I blushed hating to admit it aloud. He smirk, and pulled me up hugging me.

"Don't ever scared me, like that again…" He didn't say it, but it was there. Next time he will turned me.

"How cliché." We both stiffened and stood up slowly turning to the new predator. She smirk in an angry way. "The hunter feel in love with the vampire. Or how about the prey fell in love with the hunter."

"Enough Bernice." I glared at her, and she smirk at me for using her first name instead of the last name. Behind her the hunter's waited, they wanted blood.

MINE


	2. How the Hate Began

He had me against the wall hands above my head. His leg were in between mine separating mine's apart. I glared at him, as he lowered himself to whispered in my ear.

"Say it with me Faith." He chuckle. "I. Give. Up." I glared at him. I slapped his hands away and he felt back not expecting it. I kicked him hard in his stomach making my head fall back a little bit as he felt to the floor. I jumped on top of him. And pinned his hands above his head.

"Now. What was that again?" I smirk. I held his hands with one, then with one leg I put it in his neck squeezing. He gag a little bit. I smirk raising an eyebrow.

"I give up!" He groaned. I got off him. He cough and glared at me. I clearly emasculated him. "How are you so strong?"

"I killed old vampires before. I'm sure going to be stronger than you."

"But how." I blew a kissed to him, and started walking out. He step on my way. "The offer still stand. Want to go out." I laughed.

"Two years and your still asking." John was handsome and he had slept with every hunter in this building. He had deep blue eyes. Short blond hair, he had muscle he like to showed every day wearing no shirt.

"I don't know John. What if I go out with you. And you fall deeply in love with me? What would the other girls do without you?"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." He smirk grabbing my hand and pulling me to him. "Besides I had every girl here."

"Except for me." I smirk.

"Are you afraid I take your virginity away?" I bit my lips We could fool around… I shook my head. That's what made them weak. I spend most of my time exercising and hunting. I snatched my hand back.

"No. I'm just focused." He smiled.

"Come on. Sex is exercise as well. I'll even let you do all the work. We'll do it all night long, until your legs and body beg for a rest." I must admit. Sex was a tempting type of exercise. "Or maybe your just afraid you fall for me." I burst out laughing. Grab a towel and walked out.

"That my dear John is impossible." I left the room laughing.

"Your in a good mood." My friend smiled at me, as she walked with me.

"I'm always in a good mood. Especially when I win." She shook her head.

"You know men, don't like to be emasculated."

I laughed. "I know."

"How are you so good? I'm older than you, and been doing this longer than you." I stared at her and started walking away.

"I don't take a time off…" I walked to my room and locked it. I closed my hands into a fist and started punching my punching bag. Once my hands were sored and red. I got on my treadmill and ran for an hour without stopping. Then started doing abs until I couldn't do one more as my body collapse to the floor. I stared there laying back breathing hard. I stood up and did squat. Then prepared myself a hot bubbled bath and got in. I put on my headphones and closed my eyes enjoying the music. I started falling asleep as Elizabeth words floated in my head. " _How are you so good? I'm older than you and been doing this longer than you…."_ With the only difference that I spend most of my days, Sparing, doing exercise, and hunting at night. I never took a day off…

***FLASH BACK***

I ran down the stairs grabbing an apple and taking a bite out of it.

"Honey eat something." I elevated my bitten apple and kept running to the door. My mom sigh. "That's no food." I took another bite, grabbed my keys and headed out.

"I'll eat a good lunch. I promise." She glared at me knowing my lunch consisted of chicken salad with no dressing. I had an amazing body for a 16 year old girl and I planned on keeping it like that… I wasn't one of those skinny girls that look bad. I had curves and an ass. I got in my car and drove to school.

Today was going to be a special day. I parked next to Ethan's car and got out. He was waiting in our secret place… I ran up to him and jumped on him kissing him. He catches me, and kissed me back. His hands went to my boobs turning my body on fire…

"Ethan…" I whispered. He smirk and gave me a quick kiss stepping back.

"Sorry babe… I cant wait till tonight…" I blushed. "Tonight I make love to the hottest girl in school."

"I love you." Silence. He just stared back at me. I glared at him.

"What baby?"

"I said I love you."

"I love you too." We walked together to class. At the end of the school day, he took me to a fancy restaurant. I order the most expensive item on the menu and champagne. An hour later Ethan paid, and we drove off to a empty park. He put an expensive sheet on the grass next to the lake. Then we drank champagne until it was almost gone. "Faith?"

I smiled tipsy. "Yes?"

"Are you sure?" I nodded, He got himself undressed, then helped me with my clothes. He got on top of me, my heart started beating fast. I stared at him nervously. "After tonight you'll become my women." He kissed me and got inside of me hard and rough. I gasp and tried to pushed him down. He just move fast hurting me. I yell in pain.

"Ethan!" Since I was fighting him to much, he pushed my hands to the side, and move faster and rough moaning. "Ethan!" He moaned, and in a swift motion, he flip me on all fours, grabbed my waist and move me with his hands. I tried to crawl away but he held me firm, and slammed my body to his body hard, Then slammed once more, and held me to him, while he came. Then he pushed me off him making me fall face first to the sheet. I turned on my back to glared at him. He was sipping his pants up, with a stupid grin.

"That was amazing!" I glared at him feeling like I just been rape.

"You hurt me." He leaned to his car, and light a cigarette.

"You were a virgin. It was suppose to hurt."

"You were suppose to be gentle." He shrug.

"Come on get dressed. I got somewhere I need to be." I glared at him.

"Where the hell do you have to be?" He glared back at me dropping the cigarette on the grass and stomping on it.

"I'm going to see my boys."

"Cant you cancel? I gave you my virginity!" He got on the car exasperated.

"Get dress and get on. And tell me right now, if your going to get clingy because I was your first."

I put on my clothes angrily and got on the passenger seat. Once at my house I glared at him and got out. "Were over!" I slammed the door in his face and got in the house.

"How was your night with Ethan baby?" I went straight to my bedroom.

"We broke up." I took my clothes off, then took a long hot bath falling asleep on the tub. Suddenly a scream woke me up. I got out of the tub, and put a towel around my body, and ran down stairs. My parents were both on the floor a man on each side of them kissing their neck? I turned and ran to my bedroom but didn't get far… One of the man grabbed me by the leg and dragged me down.

"What about the girl?" The one that dragged me down asked a guy that was finishing kissing my moms neck. He shrugged, and walked towards us putting me over his shoulders.

"I never had a pet…"

"Let me go!" Then the guy that had me over his shoulder took off running making me gasp. His running became a blur. Then in seconds we were at a room. He locked the door and threw me to the bed hard.

"Your welcome." He smirk.

"What?" I glared at him scooting back in the bed.

"I just saved your life."

"Ok. Then let me go."

"Cant."

"Cant or wont?"

"Both. You see my child." He started taking off his clothes. Suddenly I said thank you to Ethan if I waited one more day for him… I shiver as the man walked towards me. "Today you died with your parents." I gasp. He grabbed me by the leg and slide me over, then got of top of me. "And you became mine forever… or until I get tired of you.. So it would be on your best interest." He slammed into me hard. I cried and tried to scoot back running away from the pain. He grabbed me by the hip and held me in place. I started crying. He stop and looked down at me, enjoying my face. He slammed into me again making me cry again. His fangs elongated. He smiled down at me.

"What are you." I gasp out. He smiled lowering himself to me and bit my breast. I yelp from the pain. Then I didn't feel inside. Everything I felt was pleasure. Like I just took a drug. He suck on my breast I closed my eyes. He leaned back, and had blood on his mouth. My blood. I gasp.

"I'm a vampire." He got off me and a sigh relive. "We…." He stop and sigh. "I hope you behave. You'll learn to love me." I glared at him.

"I doubt it." He flip me over. It was more skilled than Ethan. And way faster. I gasp. He grabbed me by the hip and pulled me back, until my legs were dangling from the bed. He lowered himself and lick my anus, I felt repulsed but moaned pushing my ass back to give him more asses, I felt him smiled, and he bit me.

"Ahhh." I felt my self getting wet. He put a hand on my clit, and grab my wetness and put it on my ass. I gasp, and tried to get away. He growled and slapped me hard. I yell in pain. Then he slammed into me. Grabbing me by the waist and move me. It reminded me of Nathan's but this one hurt. He was fucking my ass. He kept at it, until I passed out from the pain….

The fucking vampire kept me for a whole year. His name was Marcus Leavens. I never left the bedroom. For the first week I tried to run away, so he fuck me in the most painful way… Eventually he got tired of it, and chained me to the bed… The only time he got me off the chain was to feed, and rape. Eventually I tried to kill myself… By the end of the year, he wasn't as rough, and tried to win me over.. He showed me vampires were real, and they were monsters. At the end of the years the hunters got into the house killing the vampires and offering me a home… Which I took with pleasure….

****END OF FLASHBACK****

I got out of the bath putting a towel around my body. Yeah I was good, because I knew how cruel vampires could be… And I swore to myself no other vampire would ever catch me alive… I wasn't 16 anymore. I was 20. I spend my first 2 years training. Then John joined the hunters and I spend time sparing with him…

Yeah. I was good, because I made my self good. And I'm not going to rest until the last blood sucker is dead. I'm Faith Lehane and this is my story.


	3. Being Trapped

The next day I woke up exited. It was hunting day. Meaning I had to do my routine a little earlier. Miss Moore always wanted me to take a day off, and yesterday was that day. Today. We go out hunting at sunset. I woke up at 5am brushed my teeth, put my hair into a pony tail. Put on my running pants, and a black tank top. I put on my running shoes, they were the most expensive thing I own. I put on my watch, and grabbed my IPod. Then walked out and started messing with my watch to start the timer. When John stopped me in the hallway. He looked like he just woke up. He yawn and stared at me.

"It's 5am. Your going running? Shouldn't you take the day off?" I smiled and started the watch. Then took off running. I ran for two hours, then looked at my watch. I smiled. 5 miles in two hours. I smiled and gulp my water and Gatorade. I walked back to the house. And went to take a shower. Then put on jeans, and a shirt, and went down to help in the kitchen, once breakfast was served I sat down next to John. "I bet I'm going to win in sparing today." I burst out laughing. Dropping a piece of egg to the table.

"We will see." After breakfast I helped cleaned the dishes then went to my bedroom and put on exercise pants, and a exercise tank top. Showing my abs, then put my hair up. John was waiting for me in the gym. He was shirtless, and with exercise pants. He stared at me and his eyes bugged out.

"Your not playing fair." I wink at him. We started sparing. I always ended up winning. So after an hour. I started walking out, when he tackle me to the floor, putting my hands above my head. I smirk at him.

"You know this tackle me to the floor routine so you get on top of me, is getting old." He chuckle.

He smiled boyishly. I never admitted it to him, but when he gave me those smiled. I always found him sexy… "Well." He lowered himself so our lips were almost touching. "Go out with me, so I can show you, how good it feels to have me on top of you naked." I laughed.

"Fine. I'll give you dinner." His face light up. He got off me and helped me up.

"Finally after two years. Faith Lehane said yes!" I laughed and walked out, finding Elizabeth in the hallway.

"Another victory." I wiggle my eyebrow at her. She smirk.

"You know it."

"But your ecstatic now." I giggle.

"I'm going out with John before hunting." Her smiled fail. She was one of the many in love with John. She looked sad, which I started feeling guilty. She put on a fake smiled.

"After two years… I figured you were not into dating. Well it was four. You never showed interest in hunters…" I bit my lips guiltily.

"There was Dimitri before John came." She stared at me, and I could see jealousy.

"Yeah… He followed you around like a puppy until he asked to be transferred…" I blushed.

"Well that was two years ago exactly… I was thinking it was time to just relax before hunting, and after hunting." She glared, then tried to hide it.

"If that bother you… I could cancel. I don't want to ruin our friendship-"

"Friendship?" She was taken aback and stared, and suddenly she forgot about you. "I'm your friend?"

"Of course. I know I been distant, but I was scared of getting close and losing you guys…" She smiled and hugged me.

"Good luck with John tonight." And with that, she forgot for a moment on her crush with John. I walked to my bedroom and did my hourly work out. I took a quick shower. Then put a towel around my body and stared at the closet for a moment. I got paid like I was working at a fast food restaurant… I wasn't in it for the money…. I picked a red dressed that left little to the imagination. Then put on high hills. I started walking out when Miss Moore stopped me.

"Miss Lehane." She said in approval. "Who's the lucky guy?" I smirk. Marcus walked in next to me, and put a hand around my waist and smiled. Miss Moore smiled approvingly.

"I'm so glad to see you enjoying your self." I smiled. "I must apologist for not wanting a 17 year old at my place. I though that by spending a year with a vampire would eventually make you want to talk to us about how good vampires were." I bit my lips angrily.

"When you found me… he was on my back raping me… Even though I was under his influence as soon as you and your group entered I begged for help." She nodded. "When you were deciding my fate… I told you I would offer more solutions that problems.

"I'm thankful for your strength… the vampire has been winning the war. And we been losing so many girls… After being kidnaped, raped, brain washed… they come back married to those…" She looked down, with a pained expression. That's why… if we find them happy with the vampires… we kill them. Eventually they'll want to be turned… I stared at her in horror. She smiled at me seeing my face. "That's why I been sending you more and more with a few girls. You always come back successful." I nodded.

"I'm glad to be of help. I have a mission of life of wiping them out of this earth." She smiled.

"Go on, and enjoy your date. Be sure to be back before sunset so you can have your group ready." I nodded. John held me by the waist and walked with me to the car. I got on the passenger side, and he got on the driver side and took off driving. He took me to red lobster. I smiled. He blushed seeing my smiled.

"Is what I can afford that looks nice, and is doesn't look like a dump." I smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love it." We walked in. A hostess sat us down and gave us a menu. I order a lemonade with no sugar. A really small steak with a salad. John laughed.

"You know you can break the diet once in a while." I smirk.

"I am. I'm eating steak." He shook his head. And order lobster with oysters.

"So. Now that I got you out? Would you continue to say yes." I put on a thinking face.

"Why don't we skip dating and go straight to sex?" He cough on coke. Once he was calmed he stared at me looking for a sigh of me joking. I just wink at him. He leaned across the table towards me.

"Tonight after hunting?" I leaned meeting him half way.

"Lets see how you do tonight." He gasp excitedly and went back to eating. I did the same with a smiled. "I'll meet you at your room at midnight." He gulp. We made it back to house at 4:00pm 2 hours before sunset, I wore the same dressed and hid the stake on the back of my dress. I put on boots to hide two stakes on each one. God knows fighting would make me lose them fast. I grabbed a note book, and put a stake in between. Elizabeth was send with me tonight. I was always hunting with two girls and the rest were boys. And Elizabeth was told to go tonight against my all protest. Miss Moore wanted her to get field experience. And according to her I would be there to protect her….

We arrived at the park at 6:00pm and spread out in two's Elizabeth was with me. I was in charged of her. We sat down. She was way too nervous. I glared at her. And prompt her to do her lines…

"Come on Brenda!" I had a fake name. We notice every time they mention my name vampires would just run away. Not that I didn't love that… "Let me take your notebook tonight. I haven't study."

"NO! Do your own work."

"Please?" I heard them walked around us. There were more than three which was unusual. I open the notebook. And changed the dialog a little bit.

"Fine. I'll help you study." She frown and stared at me lost.

"Well." One of the vampire showed himself. I smiled at him, and stood up slowly, hiding the notebook behind me. "What are two beautiful girls doing at the park this late at night." I giggle.

"Doing homework. Are you going to helping us?"

"I do charge." He said seductively and wink at me. I giggle, then heard two vampires get closer but kept hidden. Then a group behind the two. They were surrounding us. In a swift movement I turned and took the stake out, and jump on the bench.

"What are you doing?" Elizabeth and the vampire said at the same time. They were both caught off guard for me breaking the little play. I picked her up and made her stand by my side on the bench.

"Were surrounded. They know what we are, they came to hunt us." He smirk. The vampires showed them self. They were too many. I turned to look at Elizabeth who was shaking. I shook my head at her.

"Smart little hunter I give you that." I glared. He send the vampires after us. I turned to Elizabeth in a fast second. Don't move from the bench, if they jump at you stake them, but stay put. I'll do-" They came at us. I jump down and staked two vampires at the same time. Elizabeth held her own barely. Fortunately they were coming at us. Whenever one got their hands on Elizabeth I would backflip and stake two so she would have one. I notice what they were doing. Try to distract me by going at her. The vampire that set the trap just stood there watching me. He look old. Like Marcus Leaven. Which was scary. Suddenly there were a lot of body of vampires in the floor and just Elizabeth, the old vampire and Me.

"We came to talk." I was breathing hard.

"You brought this many vampires to talk?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Would you have listen to me?" I smirk, and shook my head.

"I have nothing to hear when is coming from your mouth." I giggle. "But thank you." He frown.

"For what?"

"Bringing this many vampires." I looked around satisfied. "This would have been a month worth." He glared at me.

"You do know for every vampire you or your little hunters killed, we turn two, and take a hunter to be our little bitch." And as on cue. Someone kicked me from behind making me fly towards the vampire. The vampire grabbed Elizabeth and took her away. I tried to run after them, but the vampire grabbed my hand. I slapped his hand just in time to slap away a needle. He was going to cheat. I smirk and back flip hitting him on the face and making him fall to the floor. Two vampires came at me. I killed them. The old vampire stood up and glared at me. I clearly pissed him off. So they were coming at me with gadgets and stuff, I fought them off and kept my own.

"Since when you us weapons?" One of them threw a smoke bomb, and the old vampire ran to my side, and injected me with the needle. I glared at him. As I felt in his arms dizzily.

"Since your too good. Your better than a vampire." He picked me up bridal styled. As he walked away with me then Everything went black….

I woke up I don't know in how long, but I had the effect of being drug. Someone came in, and I stood up on a fighting position, but I was still dizzy which was weird the drug should have been gone by now. The vampire was a new one. I hadn't seen him yesterday. He was a new face. He stared at me like I was the cutes thing in the world.

"We injected you another dose before you woke up. You'll stay drug until you listen." I was still drugged… But I was freaking out. I been training for four years, fighting off vampires… but they just became smarter on me… "I wouldn't fight us off."

"Why the hell not?" But I knew the damn answer. They drugged me twice, and my stomach was empty now. If they injected me again. I would get sick… He walked towards me with intention's. I scooted back glaring at him. He started unbuttoning his shirt off.

"I can have my way with you right here, and now… and just would just know I'm inside you." I shiver disgusted knowing he was right.

"You are all the same. You are like fucking robots. Kidnap, rape, turn." He smirk but it didn't reach his eyes. He got towards me, and put a hand on my cheek. I slapped it away. And kicked him hard in the stomach. Even drug I could held my own.

"Don't fucking touch me!" He chuckle standing up slowly.

"Now I get it." He shook his head amused. "I see why I was the one to keep you."

"I'm not your fucking pet!"

"But you are." I kicked him in his groins this time. He kept his grounds. I glared.

"Your going to be a fun challenge."

"Good luck with that!" I glared. He got on top of me and caressed my body. I wiggled out of his grasp, but he kept me under him.

"I don't need luck." I spat on his face. He growled and stood up cleaning his face.

"Why am I still alive?"

"A hunter like you on our side? Would be priceless and make us powerful."

"You might as well kill me now. Don't waist your time" He chuckle.

"I'm going to kill my self!" He chuckle.

"So stubborn." He smiled amused at me.

"Let me go!" I tried to demand it, but it came out as a plead.

"I cant." He said voice grave.

"Your mine now. Faith Lehane. The sooner you accept that the happier we'll be in our new life together." I stared at him in disbelieve. "I wont rape you. Were are going to have sex because you want to." And suddenly I remember John. Tonight was going to be the night. We.

"Oh come on. I'll marry you first." He must of seen my pain, and though it was because of him. Although… The though of marrying him.

"I'll never agree to anything with you. Let me go!"

He knock on the door. A girl walked in with a piece of cake, what looked like coke, a big steak with mashed potatoes and cream cheese. All calories. "Your going to be my main source of food. You wont gain weight. You need to eat calories-"

"Your not drinking from me!"

"Are you going on a hunger strike and fight me off?" I nodded.

"You do know we have Elizabeth?" I gulped. "Nathan the old vampire that picked you up, claim her. I tell him if your cooperating or your being difficult. The more you fight, the more she suffers."

"How he plans to make her fall for him, if he miss treat her" I tried to sound confident. But I was scared.

"You are all the same masochist. She'll fall for him." He took his glasses out, and suddenly I was staring at green eyes, and a tan person. I gasp and realized. I didn't had my eye contacts… He grabbed the plate and held it towards me. "Eat."

"NO!" He smiled, in a seductive way. He took out a phone and dialed a number.

"Hey Nathan." He chuckle.

"Little hunter don't want to eat?"

"No. How's Elizabeth?" She ate. Gave me blood, and enjoying a little relaxation. She was drugged.

"Are you having sex with her yet?"

"I was about to-"

"DON'T!" I tried to grabbed the phone, but the stupid vampire stood up.

"I wanted her to enjoy her first time. I tested her, and she's a virgin… I smelled it, since I first saw her. And knew she would be mine." I glared. "So I'm guessing you want her awake and rough?" HE said hopeful

"Well. I wanted dear Elizabeth first time to be amazing… but" I started eating, and the vampire hung up.

"That's my girl. Elizabeth is Nathan's girl now, but how she's treated is up to you."

"Fucking piece of shit." He smirk.

"Lay back." I did. He smiled then stared at me, suddenly his green eyes were amazing. "You want me to feed from you?"

"Yes." I whispered. Why is he so sexy." I closed my eyes as he leaned down and bit my neck. I moaned as the endorphin entered my body, He drank until I was dizzy then stood up. He stood up and started walking away.

"Tomorrow. Your start to be more gentle towards us…" I glared and I knew I had to escape, and help Elizabeth. Yeah. No big deal…

 **Writer's note: Thank you dream bubbles for the comments :) The first chapter is the preface of a moment that will come in the future ;) Sorry for the confusion, hope you enjoy the story and keep up with the comments**


	4. Escape Plan

I couldn't sleep much last night. I couldn't believe I got trapped by vampires after 4 years of killing whoever crossed my path. I heard the door opening and I sat down glaring, until I notice the girl that came in was human. I stared as she closed the door and walked towards me with a tray off food. It was full. I rolled my eyes. The girl put the food on a table, and started getting it ready.

"That's too much food." The girl smiled, she tried to hide it, but I saw it.

"Vladimir said you'll say that." I glared at her, as I heard how much love she put into that blood sucker's name.

"Where is the leech?" She looked up and glared at me. Then gave me a cruel smiled.

"He's hunting hunters." I looked around, but there was no window. They took everything off me and dressed me in hospital gowns. I sigh and pursed my lips.

"What time is it?" She looked at her watch and stared at me.

"It's 8am." I stared at her in disbelieve.

"The sun is out."

"Vampire's develop magic, and they conquer a way to be in the sun." I stared at her trying to see if she was really human. She looked down sadly.

"I'm human. I have to earn my way into being a vampire. Which my review will come in a month." She said excitedly. I remember the old's vampire words, that they turn two humans for every vampire we kill. I wasn't having progressed at all. "They only went hunting at night to get hunters into their side… and it was working until you came along…" She glared hating me.

"Where's Elizabeth?" She smiled wider.

"I have to take her breakfast next they figured she would need her rest." I gasp, and in a swift movement I kicked her, but I didn't measure my kick and she flew back to the door. I grabbed the fake fork and ran to her side, I put it on her neck and force her to get up. I took her keys.

"Is pretty stupid for vampire's to send a human to feed me."

"She glared at me, they figured you behave for Elizabeth's sake." They were right…

"Show me Elizabeth's room."

"You can go ahead and kill me. I'm not risking my review for you slayer." I dig the fork deeper into her neck hurting her. She whimpered but didn't bulge.

I put my arms around her neck, and gave her the sleeper hold. I put her in the bed and cover her with the sheets then locked the door behind me. I need to know where they kept Elizabeth, and I was really certain it would be close. So I could eventually hear her screaming… I walked around the hallway listening. When I heard her third door down the hallway. I walked faster to it, and listen….

"Faith! Please! Help me!" I listen to see if she was alone… She sob, and cry. But no one else spoke. I open the door. It took three key guesses but I found the one. When I open the door she scooted back up to the wall. "Please no more. Don't touch-" She looked up and stared. "Faith?" I put a finger on my lips telling her to be quiet. She was wearing hospital gown too. I signal her to stand up and followed me. She did.. I found the kitchen. I grabbed a knife and a wooden spoon and shaped it into a stake. I looked around getting notion of my surroundings. This would have been much easier, if Elizabeth was half good as me. But not. I had to do all the work myself. I found the living room, and we walked slowly… the place was empty. I open the door to be face to face with Vladimir. He smirk, and Elizabeth yelp. I kicked him in the stomach hard, he just stumbled back. I was still weak. I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and tried to run, but she was pried of me. Her vampire took her away. Kicking and screaming. I notice the van park in the front, Humans… were getting out of it, girls and man... But also there were other's in chains also humans, but they were looking down. Vladimir grabbed me by the arm, and twisted in an unnatural angle. I yell in pain and drop the spook. He turned me so my back to his chest and he force me to walked forward back in the house.

"Do something stupid and I kill Elizabeth myself." I glared. He stop at the kitchen to talk to one of the attendant, who was just walking in. "Who was in charged of Faith breakfast?"

"Karina…"

"Whip her 21 times. And tell her that her review has been moved another month."

"What the hell?" I fought his grip. He twist the arm making it painful to move. I bit my lips stopping my self from screaming in pain. "That's how you create love?"

"And loyalty. She'll just hate you. She knows the rules."

"You're an asshole!" He walked us back to the room. Karina was just waking up, once she saw Vladimir she looked down. Vladimir pushed me hard. I flew towards the wall and hit it face first.

"Go to the basement. Your review has been move a month. We got fresh blood we might not need a stupid vampire so fast." She glared looking down. "Your getting 21 whiplash, your age, hopefully the hit, will wake up your brain." She started walking away, shakily.

"Stop." She kept going. "I look at Vladimir. Stop please." He raised an arm and Karina stop.

"She didn't let me go. I fought her. She's never fought a hunter before it was unfair match…"

"That's not why she's getting punish."

"Then?"

"Is the why you got away."

"I told you I fought-"

"She talked to you, I'm guessing in a mocking way." I glared at him.

"I'm sorry…"

"I bet she got cocky as to tell you our little secret." I kept glaring. "THAT's why she's getting punish. Go tell Tony is 23 now for the delay." A tear felt down her cheek and she walked away. I ran after her, but Vladimir put a hand on my waist stopping me. I slapped him hard. He grabbed the hand after. I slapped him again with the other one. He held it as well and walked me back.

"FUCKING VAMPIRE! I HATE YOU!" I felt back into the bed, he got on top of me.

"She can just go out the door and never look back, she came to this house willingly, she wants to be turn."

"Being a vampire is an aberration. Shouldn't you make the process pleasurable?" He chuckle.

"Is an aberration for you! For them is a dream come true. If you want to join a frat house, don't they have a hell week? We have the same thing."

"I saw people in chain." I said thru gritted teeth. He chuckle.

"Oh, those are just food. Those people were in death row. Today was they execution day, so we made a deal with the government we'll get rid of them. It's a win win." He smirk. I stared at him disgusted. He was going to say something else, but he stood up and slapped me so hard I did a double flip and felt to the floor hard. Nathan walked in fuming.

"Good your are punishing her."

"How did the little slut had chance to escape while we were hunting?" Vladimir turned with a smirk.

"She put a sleeper hold on Karina-"

"And Karina?" He raised an eyebrow.

"She's at the basement. I told tony to give her 21, but because Faith here talked on her behalf I added 2 more, and moved her review a month." He nodded appreciative.

"And Faith?" He glared my way.

"I was just starting with her. I Might as well just give her a little taste of my body." Nathan chuckle, and nodded.

"I'm going to do the same with Elizabeth. I want her to want to stay next time Faith decides to leave."

"Don't-" Vladimir gave me such a slap, that he split my lip. I put a hand to my lips protectively. Nathan chuckle. And walked out. Vladimir let out an air of relive, and kept staring at the door. I glared at him, ripped a part of the gown and held it to my lip. Then I started hearing Elizabeth….

"NOOO!" A hit. "Please get-" A growled. I ran to the wall and hit it. Vladimir held me back. And put a hand on my mouth. I could hear when he just started raping her. My eyes watered.

"Oh yes baby fight me!" Vladimir walked me to the bed and sat me down next to me. He started whispering.

"Just calm down." I glared at him, as he had his disgusting hand on my mouth. "Nathan…. Is no one to disobey… If you would of stay put, He would of drugged Elizabeth and make her enjoy." He stopped we only heard her whimpering and Nathan slamming into her. I whimpered with her and glared at Vladimir.

"Your disgusting, you choose this-"

"I didn't… I was turned against my will…"

"Then kill yourself you disgusting piece of shit."

"So." He leaned me down and turned my face, so my neck was to him. "If I turned you right here, and now, you would kill your self?"

"Yes." He chuckle. "Your so naïve." He glared at me. "You think you seen cruelty?" He shook his head. " When I was 21 years old, vampires came to my house… They brought us all down to the living room and tide us down standing up, facing each other. A vampire girl ripped my dad's clothes and feed off him while having sex… I only notice that for a second… My eyes were glued to my mother. One vampire was floating in mid air making her suck her dick, while another one rape her from behind, and another one in the front. Every time she bit the vampire's dick from pain, he slapped her… She was raped by 10 different vampires the fifth was the roughest-"

"I don't-"

He ignored me and kept going. "The last vampire raped her, then made her say what he was saying. He didn't made it pleasurable at any moment, he made sure that even he drinking blood of her, would cause her pain. He kept fucking her until my mom died from him drinking her dried… they went to my little sister next, she was 15 years old… I would tell you… but I think you get my point."

"Your still one of them…" He growled frustrated.

"I was turned against my will! The vampire woman wanted me as a husband…. I pretended to like her, then when I was strong enough I kill her." He glared my way. "I could turned you right here. Right now." He lowered himself to my neck.. I whimper.. But he just kissed my neck. "And you would changed your mind about vampire's I bet my life, you would go to the hunters and tried to reason with them…"

"How cruel of you to kidnap me, your feeding off me, and your making me your bride by force. Your following the pattern."

"First of all. I was no where near that park, so I didn't kidnap you… Nathan dumped you on my lap… Second of all. I haven't drank from you… YET. Third of all You were given to me. I'm stuck with you, just like your stuck with me. You brought this on your self, your hunting us, is costing us too many vampires. Nathan was going to set a trap for you yes… but to kill you. He still mad at me for speaking against his idea. We don't kill humans… Not the innocent ones anyways…"

"Your not suppose to exist. Your not natural.!" He hissed and got on my face glaring at me. "You shouldn't has spoken for me… I rather die, than be with a vampire-"

"You would be dead, Elizabeth would has still be Nathan's and we would of become big and powerful in a year. Yeah it was a genius plan…. But I followed you some nights… Your capable of reasoning." I glared at him. He stood up and started to walked out. I sat down and kept glaring until he was out.

"You followed me?" He growled at me.

"Of all we been talking. Following you, is what you kept?" I blushed. "Your stubborn. You should at least say thank you..."

"Like I said. I did not ask to be brought here-" He was in front of me in an instant, grabbed me by the neck, and squeezed cutting the air. I gag, and kick my legs as a reflection. He stared at me with an arch brow. Then he let go of me. I took a deep breath. I started coughing. "I'm sorry." He turned around and walked out. I closed my eyes, enjoying the air...

I need to get out. The hunters rescue me once from vampires… but this house was different event though Marcus was someone hunters fear He only lived with three other vampires, and they were not family they were just body guard. WE heard of Nathan and this house was a mansion full of vampires every time a hunter was took here, we assume the worse… When one was release after a year, turned and speaking well of the vampires we kill them… I sigh. I was on my own, I needed to escape and help Elizabeth in the process, but it couldn't be a stupid plan. It has to be well though of. The day we try to escape we had to succeed...


	5. Rebel till the end

The next day Karina came in looking the same. But then again she was whiplashed, and she came in wincing and glaring at me.

"I'm sorry-"

"Save it!" She snap at me. "You know vampires damn well, and you still tried to escape. I could have been kill!"

"You need to leave this place."

"NO! I apply for a vampire job, and I'm going to get it." She threw the plate to the floor and walked out. I sigh sitting down on the bed.

Vladimir walked in as Karina was walking out. He stared at the plate and food scattered on the floor. He raised an eyebrow. "Karina!" She turned around and looked at the floor. But since she wasn't looking at me, so I could signal her to keep her mouth shut...

"I didn't feel like eating calories for breakfast." Vladimir smirk.

"IS that so?" Karina kept looking at the floor.. "GO bring the stuff to clean this up." She nodded and walked out. "You do know I heard her, threw the plate to the floor right?" I glared at him.

"SO are you still going to punish her?"

"If you don't want to… I can let it slide." I walked towards him fuming.

"I didn't wanted her punished yesterday! You didn't care!" He shrug.

"Yesterday Nathan was involved… I had to show a strong hand. Trust me, you didn't wanted Nathan punishing you girls." I pursed my lips.

"Why don't you move from this house?" He smirk at me.

"I like it here."

"DO you know?" He sigh, and walked straight to the bed and sat down.

"I don't feel comfortable with some of his rules…Believe it or not, Nathan is into getting equality for vampires. We brought vampire's to this house... they married hunters and turned them... And you killed them... That's one reason why Nathan wanted to kill you… and well I didn't completely agree with him... There is one thing to kill a hunter while they are fighting you… but another one completely different to go hunting and killing."

"They should of stay here... they went back to the hunter's turned..." I looked down guilty... "I wasn't into killing them either...But is still not OK to kidnap, rape, and god knows what else." He looked down guilty.

"You were killing innocent vampires-"

"Save it. There is no such thing about innocent vampire."

He glared at me, about to say something... But then seem to think better of it. "Would you like to go outside?"

"With you?" He nodded. I was going to say no… I been drugged to much... but i think I have been here two days... that I spend in this bedroom. "Ok…" He held me by the arm, and walked me out. Elizabeth was wandering around with Nathan. I stared at them for a second. She looked like she was in a dazed.

"See I can be good and patient with you." She blushed and smiled, then looked at him as if asking him something. "Am I hungry?" She nodded. "Well my child glad you ask." He smiled grabbing her ass, and turning her to him. "I am hungry for your body." She smiled, and even I could hear her heart. I glared at her.

"I would like to help you work an appetite." He chuckle, and ripped her clothes right there! I wanted to turned around and leave, but couldn't keep my eyes away.

"Do you want this bitch?" He grabbed her hands and put it on his dick. I couldn't believe my eyes. She grabbed his dick playfully and pulled him to her. He grabbed her by her ass and elevated her, slamming into her. I tried to run to them, but Vladimir grabbed me by the waist and in seconds we were back into a now clean room, and he lock the door.

"How long have we been here?" I demanded.

"Three days and two nights." I glared at the door.

"He was using compulsion on her."

"Was he now?"

I pursed my lips. He smiled at me, knowing damn well. Elizabeth was just addicted to the leeched drinking blood from her. "She's not in love with that monster."

"Not yet, but she likes him." I glare.

"I hate you." His smirk disappeared.

"You'll change your mind…"

"No.. I wont. Just fucking kill me…" He was in front of me in an instant, and put a hand around my waist pulling me closer. "Don't you get it? I'm not normal! I"m not going to get Stockholm Syndrome." He ran to me, and grabbed me by the waist pulling me to him.

"You can at least enjoy the prison... I can make you see star's..." His mouth was at my neck. I shiver remembering his bites. I must admit. I hated HIM, but my body was asking for the bite... He pulled me closer until we were almost looking like one person, and he caressed my neck, creating goosebumps whenever he touch.

"Your cheating." I whispered, as my heart beat fast expecting the bite.

"How so?"

"Your using compulsion." He chuckle and let go of me. And walked me backwards until I felt to the bed.

"I'm sorry about this…" I glared at him. "The only consolation is that you want me too..."

"What-" He grabbed a hand and put two fingers on my wrist, then he bit my neck. I yelped in pain, then relaxed in bed as I was floating on a cloud. I smiled, as he drank greedily, until Everything went black.

 **NATHAN'S POV**

After Faith passed out, I laid her down and covered her and stared at her. And stared at her. She was so like me, when I had her age… That's why I like her. When Andrea participated in killing my family and on the rape… She kept me for a year, and I understood that if I kept being rebel against her… she would just take me… So I pretended I fell in love with her, then as I was fucking the disgusting bitch, I took a stake out of my back pocket and stake her… Then spend a year killing at will sometimes for hunger sometimes for sport until Nathan showed me different… I don't think I will ever admit this to Faith. But I followed her a few night when Nathan showed his unhappiness with her and saw how she work. She was like the goodness of death… Deadly and beautiful… And that's when I decided she would better serve to us as a vampire than dead… But kidnapping her wasn't going to win her over… eventually she'll come up with the conclusion I did and she will end up killing me, then getting herself killed by Nathan. I unbutton my jeans while watching Faith… then turned around and knock on the door. They open it, and I walked out buttoning my pants back as they locked the door back… Just as Nathan was going to Elizabeth's bedroom. He saw me buttoning my pants and smiled appreciative.

"Still fucking her after she's passed out?" I smirk.

"IS so good to feel her without fight… You gave me the idea." He chuckle.

"She should be begging you to fuck her by now. Tomorrow would be 4 days since we had them… Come with me." I cursed mentally.

I followed him to the bedroom. IF I said no… he will take it out on Faith… He wink at the guards. They open the door we walked in… Elizabeth was dressed in slutty clothes, the kind Nathan like, she was wearing make up, As we walked in she stood up from the bed and straighten her clothes. She smiled at Nathan expectantly. Her neck was covered in bite marks.

"What do you want to do first?" She ask eagerly. Nathan smirk at me and turned to me.

"She's not the real Elizabeth… she remind me of a junky waiting on her next fix." He chuckle.

"You want to see the real hunter?" He turned back to Elizabeth.

"You haven't ask about Faith." She stopped smiling, then seem to notice me.

"Where's Faith?" Nathan turned to me.

"She's fine, she's Mine, She's at the next room sleeping actually, just fed of her." The word fed, brought her back to dreaming land. Her eyes glazed again dreamily.

"Well, when she's ready she'll get us out of here." Nathan chuckle. I frown at Elizabeth, and wanted to question her some more...

Nathan stared at her, then walked towards her slowly, he grabbed her arms, and pulled her closed to him, grabbing her ass, she gasp excitedly.

"Is Faith ever going to come to terms with us, like you?" She giggle, and caressed Nathan's chest…

"No. She's not… She never talked about her up bring in life, but she said when she was 16 she learn the hard way, than man and vampire's were not different." She giggle, and caressed Nathan's groin making him moan. That was my cue to leave. But Elizabeth said one more thing. "John pursue her for two years… And she always said no… The day she finally said yes, and was going to sleep with him…. But she did that every two years, she would say yes to a guy… sleep with him for sports then go back to exercise and training. The guys were the one that fell for her… There was Dimitri… he was one of the hottest hunter." I stiffened at the mention of Dimitri name. Nathan just smirk. "He transfer after being heart broke with Faith… For a moment I though John might have been the one to get to her heart… she was exited about having sex with him."

"I'll leave you two at it." She smiled, and hugged Nathan. I turned around disgusted. This girls was suppose to be a hunter, and she was gooey about this vampire… In two more weeks she would walk freely getting Faith enraged and giving me more trouble with Nathan… Once I heard them having sex. I looked at my watch. It was pm, I should leave Faith to sleep it off. I shook my head. I walked to the kitchen grabbed b12 and made a snack of strawberries with chocolate, and wine. The guards let me in, and locked the door after me. She was sitting down, and as I walked in she glared at me. She looked at the food and wine.

"What? A romantic picnic?" I smiled. She glared deeper. I like her like this. Rebel… Just like I was once. I must admit... I wanted to ask her what was John's last name... I might ask Elizabeth later on...

"You need your vitamins-"

"Your not feeding from me again."

"You don't have any other choice..." She glared at me. "You need to take the vitamin's though."

"No." I was to her side by an instant and stared at her until her eyes glazed.

"Take your vitamins." She took the pills and gulped it down with a glass of wine. "You must taste the strawberries." She smiled. I grabbed one and fed it to her, then lost the compulsion. She stood up and threw the plate to the floor.

"Fucking cheater!"

"You need to take your vitamins and eat something."

"NO!" I smiled, she was acting like a spoil toddler. I wanted to kissed those full angry lips… I needed to be different with her, but the Animal inside of me was begging me to cheat at least once. She was driving me crazy… sometimes I just wanted to stay away but I was addicted to her anger, and character I had to see her even if that was for a minute… Forced and arrogant wont work with her. So I just sat down on the door and cover my face. I could hear her stopping, then she was staring at me. "What?"

"I'm sorry… WE are such arrogant creatures we kidnap, the victim falls for the aggressor-"

"We haven't." I looked up to look at Faith, so she see the truth on my eyes.

"Elizabeth has not been raped anymore. She's willing and asking for it. Pretty soon Nathan is going to let her walked around free." I saw her face, she was thinking Elizabeth was faking it. I smiled.

"Can you fake that kind of addiction?" She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes. I stood up and walked towards her seductively. Maybe she will let me kiss her, even if it's fake… but she just turned her face.

"You can bite me." I could hear her heart, and she was half faking it.

"I can still see your disgust." But I bit her, and drank until she passed out again. She slummed in my arms. I picked her up, and lay her down on the bed, then cover her, and walked out… I fell for the girl before she ever notice me… this will be complicated. I don't think I can win over a rebel soul.


	6. It's A deal

The next day I woke up, to find Vladimir bringing me breakfast. I stared at the plate. Pancake, scrambled eggs, with bacon, grits, coffee and hot chocolate I glared at him, but I must admit I was starving, the blood lost was taking a toll on me, and he fed twice yesterday. Both times until I passed out. He smirk and walked towards me sitting down.

"I give you a deal."

"I don't make deal's with the devil." He smiled, a really amused smiled.

"I know." He seem worried about something. "Eat. And I'll talk."

"I told you I'm not listening anyways." He shrugged and picked up the plate.

"I'll give you a freebee… Elizabeth would be free in two weeks to roam the house." I stood up, and he knew he had me.

"Fine. I'll eat and listen…." He smiled and sat down, and stared at me expectantly. I started eating the strawberries… they were the most natural and harmless of the fruits.

"Eat the Pancake as well." I glared at him, but grabbed one and started eating.

"Better?" He smirk.

"Elizabeth is addicted of Nathan's Saliva." I grimaced disgusted. "You know we always gave you your hunters in a year. That's not because it took us a year to convince them. Only takes two days. The year, is to really have them in our side… So they are the one to talk to you." I glared.

"She likes Nathan already?" Vladimir nodded.

"Yes…" I need to get out of here, I can still save her.. I shook my head Miss Moore was going to kill her. "Now about the deal." I glared at him.

"I'll let you out at the same time she does, so you two can have some quality time together." I stared. I could watch the surrounding and escape faster… He smirk guessing my though.

"Your not going to get her to go with you… she'll rat you out… and I'll pretend to punish you… but if Nathan ask to be the one…" Vladimir actually shiver. I stared at him with curiosity. He was so different than any vampires I even met before…

"Why don't you pretend your already obsess with me, and don't let that monster touch me." He smiled at the obsess part.

"I'm already obsess with you miss Lehane." I glared.

"I don't give my own kind a chance…"

"Only to fuck them… Elizabeth told us." It must have showed in my face because Vladimir looked guilty. "Don't look at me like that." I glared. "She's infatuated with Nathan, she will tell us about you."

"You blood suckers know I don't have a life, you know I only live to train… that's why when Nathan planned on kidnaping me they use gadgets."

"How about you let me woo you. And if in a week-"

"That's pretty cocky of you. I told you, I don't give my own kind a chance-"

"Because your scared of opening your heart, your cant take the hurt. Love is an amazing thing if it last, but it never last-"

"Then why do you want me?" He pursed his lips.

"I want you on our side, I want you to stop hunting us…"

"Lets say your plan works, and I fall deeply in love with you, and I accept to talk to the hunters… they would kill me as soon as I start talking about stopping on hunting vampires…"

"You killed old vampires… Nathan wasn't even capable of going to meet you without weapons… I'm pretty sure you could-"

"They would stake me, shoot me. The hunters wont fight me without weapons either." His face went dark.

"I wont let you get hurt.."

"It's a moot point. Let just talk about the love part. What happens when I fall for you deeply, and you accomplish what you want. What happens with me.. Will you turn me?" He smiled, and he looked hopeful.

"I will do whatever you want baby." I frown.

"You wouldn't get rid of me?" He smirk.

"We are not monsters… We are not married, because women, find better husbands and leave us. WE don't force any one to be to our side… I'm pretty sure I'm going to be the one to be heartbroken." I stared at him.

"I'll make a deal with you." He raise an eyebrow. "Let me and Elizabeth-"

"She wont leave." I glared at him.

"Can I ask her?" He smiled.

"Sure." He smiled crookedly. "Sorry I interrupted you. What's the deal?"

"Let me and Elizabeth go… And I'll stop hunting blindly… I wont talk to the hunters yet… because like I said. They wont listen… I'll hunt only those vampires that are attacking people, which by the way. I was trapping them by changing name, and dressing as an innocent girl-"

"You also seek them out, got them to think you wanted sex and killed them. Any human man or vampire would fall to that trap." I blushed. He seem to know about my secret hunting as well.

"I wont do that again… Let me go."

"What happens when Elizabeth don't want to go." I glared. _I'll drag her out myself._ Vladimir raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just think that you were going to drag her away?" I stared at him scared.

"Can you read minds?" He burst out laughing.

"No. I can just read your face…"

"Let me talk to Elizabeth."

"And when she don't want to go?"

"IF she don't want to go… I'll let you woo me for a WEEK, then when I DON'T fall for you cheap tricks. I'll leave by my self." He smiled. He took the tray. It was empty I drank both the coffee and hot chocolate, what the hell?

"I'll take this to the kitchen… I'm going to move you to my bedroom. It has a bathroom, so you can at least can take showers. I'll come back in 10 minutes if Elizabeth is ready." He put clothes on the bed, and walked out with the empty tray. 10 minutes later he came back. I was dressed in blue jeans, sandals, and a long shirt, not my usual attire, but anything was better that the hospital gown.

Vladimir took me to the hall way, to the backyard. It was something block by concrete even a giant would have problem escaping… He let me walked out and lock the door that would get us back inside. Elizabeth turned to smiled at me, her fucking neck was covered in bite marks. She was wearing pants so short, she might as well be wearing just underwear which were tongs. She was wearing a shirt that was open on the back. And was only covering her boobs, and she wasn't wearing any bra… her hair was a cascade of curls that you get in a beauty salon… she was wearing heavy makeup. She looked like a prostitute. She ran to me and hugged me.

"They let you out!" I hugged her back as an robot. "I cant believe we were murdering innocent people…" I stared at her in disbelieve. "Well not me, I always worked at the computer… Nathan is amazing, he's taking me shopping in two weeks." She twirled. "How do I look?"

"Like a total prostitute." She blushed.

"You wore similar clothes-"

"To hunt vampires… Are you in love with Nathan?" she bit her lips.

"I don't know… I want to date him for a little bit, and see where things go."

"I want to go home." I said tired, and sat down on the grass.

"They'll let you go in a year-"

"If I turned to their side… if not they'll kill me."

"Don't. Bernice killed hunters and came back talking about how wrong we were to kill vampires when they were doing nothing wrong?"

"You open your legs and let a dead corpse penetrated you in four days and now your brain wash." She stood up and glared down at me.

"Your just jealous because for ONCE I got someone wanting ME. I got a man making LOVE to me…" she walked to the door and knock. They open the door and she walked in. Vladimir came out and they close the door. I wiped a tear angrily. He sat down next to me.

"So, is she packing-" I turned towards him fast, and slapped him, making him fall back to the grass from the impact. In a swift instant he turned towards me and got on top of me putting my hands above my head.

He glared down at me. "I told you."

"Get off." He smiled looking down at me. And leaned down, making me really uncomfortable. I wasn't looking at red eyes, but green ones. His hands roamed my legs and went up towards my belly. I started breathing hard.

"Your using compulsion." He chuckle.

"No. I'm not." He got up suddenly and left. I stay there and Karina walked in.. She glared down at me, and must of though we did something.

"So the vampire hater finally open her legs to the vampire." She said with a hint of jealousy.

"No. I haven't done anything with the blood sucker…" I stared at her. "How long have you met Vladimir?"

"Three years… I fell for him and tried to seduce him…It worked for a night... Then after one amazing night I though I was his women... Because of that I became his personal servant." She smiled... "I tried to get him to be with me again, and that's when He punish me by changing my review…"

"I though Vladimir was a player." She smirk.

"No. He's not a player... He's a slut." She smiled fondly.

"Did Vladimir ever had interest for you?"

"That one amazing night..." She said sadly.

"Why did he got tired?"

"He's not into long term relationships..." I glared at the air...

"Do you think you have a shot with him?" She shook her head. "Would you help me escape?" She stared at me.

"No. They would know it was me."

"I'm not going to give in to Vladimir, and the more I refuse the more he wants me… He's a man after all, that's how they are… How about if you help me escape, and act like he doesn't attract you anymore…" She though for a moment…

"You might be up to something…" She stood up and walked to the back of the backyard and motion for me to follow her. There was a bush and she moved it. I stared. It showed the streets. She smirk at me. "You owe me."

"Thank you!" I crawled out and ran away as soon as I hit the streets. I looked back, but no one was following me. I saw the forest and I ran into it, eventually I could find another city and call the hunters- I bumped with someone falling back hard. I looked up to see Nathan smirk at me.

"I though you were going to let Vladimir woo you."

"It was only a week, and we both know it wasn't never going to happened." He smirk.

"Yeah. That's why I wanted to kill you and get it over with." I glared at him. At least Vladimir wouldn't feed off me… "But it would be such a waist to just kill you." I glared at him suddenly scared. He was in front of me in an instant, grabbing me by the neck, and ripped my clothes off leaving me completely naked with only one hands. I gasp really scared.

"Your going to leave me exposed naked?" He smirk, and started unbuttoning his pants slowly. I started trashing against his grasp. He pushed me back against a tree hard, making me stop for a second. I was dizzy.

"I'm going to fuck you. I can see what Vladimir see's-" He threw me on the floor hard. I tried scooting back, but he grabbed me by the leg and twist it hard. I yell in pain. And couldn't move from the pain. He looked down at me and took his dick out. And just let it out erected for me to get the picture of what he was about to do.

"Please don't."

He smirk. "I." He was lost for words. He lowered himself, and just slammed into me. Hutting me. I scream in pain. "Oh yes. Squirm." He slammed into me fast and rough, until my body went numb. I lost track of how long he was on top of me, but he was still inside of me. He dig his nails into me hard, they were inside my skin. I yell as he came. He stood up. I turned my head to the side, on the cold grass and hope death would find me soon. I cant believe I became so weak as to let a blood sucker fuck me. I closed my eyes welcoming the darkness….


	7. Do what you want with my body

I woke up to find a man finishing up putting my leg in a cast. I had an ivy on my arms. I looked around confuse.

"Hello Miss Lehane." I frowned. Was he human?

"I'm doctor Caldwell." I frown. He was the doctor we went to when we couldn't pay much. "For a moment I though you lost your memory too." He smiled. I gulped. He stared at me with concern, and trying to send me a message with his eyes. I looked up, to see Vladimir staring at me with concern. I glared at him. Then back at the doctor.

"Why would she recognized you?" I controlled my heart.

"I was her main doctor when she was a child. I though you knew that." Vladimir relaxed a little bit. "You said you found her in the alley, raped and passed out." Vladimir looked nervous and suddenly I knew how to make him get out. The doctor stared at me as if asking me to confirm that.

"Yes… I was gang rape…" The doctor nodded and turned to Vladimir who was sighing relive…

"Can I have a minute to inspect her… that's the last step and you wouldn't leave her side." He stared at me… I just glared at him he walked out. I sigh relive. The doctor used sigh language. _Vampire that kidnapped you? I nodded._ He started talking for Vladimir's benefit. "OK, miss Lehane, just lay back… I know is uncomfortable…but is a step to see if there was major damaged to you insides." " _The hunter's know?"_ I nodded and spoke back.

" _Yes… they wont come to this house though… too risky."_

" _I'm guessing you have a plan?"_

" _Yes… Elizabeth is here… I'm getting us both out…"_

" _You got rape by the Vladimir guy?" I shook my head._

" _His father…"_ He glared, I took my pants off, put the sheet over, and he put a hand under to pretend as Vladimir open the door and walked in. He got the hand out and sigh at me.

"She had a lot of damage to her insides, same as her out side. I would recommend her resting, but if you don't want the trouble… I could send for an ambulance to pick her up-"

"No. IS not bothered." He nodded, picked up his utensil, and brief case and walked out. Vladimir looked down. I keep glaring at him, but I notice even if I hated to admit it. He did something good.

"Thank you." He looked up at me and stared in shock.

"For?"

"Calling a human doctor to fix me…" He gave a sharp nod.

"Your welcome… I must admit when I saw you on the floor like that…"

"I'm guessing your still keeping me here. After the brutal rape?" He winced.

"I-"

"Just shut up. You're a coward. You're the type of man, that watches the male alpha do horrible thing, and just say I'm sorry… Get out." He nodded, and walked out. I looked around and notice it was a different room. It had a bathroom. I ripped the ivy out, and kind of walked to the bathroom, took my clothes off, and got in the shower, and scrubbed my self hard with hot water. It would not changed a thing… I had a fucking vampire inside me twice now… When I get out. I will live to be strong… no resting… I stared at the wall as his voice played over and over. _I'm too old for you… You might be a hunter, but I will always win…_ I punch the wall, and it left a dent and it fell good, so I hit it again, then again, and again until it left a hole. I was stop in mid punch, someone turned off the water, and wrapped me in towel. I looked up to find Vladimir he looked nervous like he was approaching a scared injured animal… which it was kind of hilarious… He put me on the bed as he paced.

"Faith?"

"Don't talk to me! You're an asshole!" He winced.

"Just listen-"

"NO! You damn well know that after this, there's no way in hell I will ever come into term with you monsters! No matter what you say, we both know your true kind. You rape, kill, then play innocent…" A tear felt down my cheek.

"I'm s-"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SORRY!" He winced.

"I am Faith-"

"Did you kill him?" He looked down.

"He's my father.."

"Ah." I said sarcastically.

"He wont hurt you again."

"He knew I was running away didn't he?" He pursed his lips. "Vladimir!"

"Yes… He and Karina set you up." A tear felt down.

"Why?" My voice broke…

"Nathan don't think you'll ever come to term with us.."

"And raping and killing me, would prove him right?"

"Karina and Nathan wont bother you anymore…"

"Then who would bring food to me?"

"John." I pursed my lips controlling my self. John came in. _What the hell!_ He looked down, and came in with a tray of food.

"I don't need another human bringing me food." My voice trembled. Nathan stood up annoyed.

"Well he's your new servant now whether you like it or not." He walked out, slamming the door. John ran to me, and hugged me. I hugged him back.

"John… what are you doing here?"

"Miss Moore send me to spy on the situation. We been losing a lot of girls. Is mostly men's out there now." He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "We so need you out." He chuckle. I hugged him again.

"I missed you." I bit my lips, and kissed him. He open his eyes surprised and kissed me back. I kissed him like we were about to have sex, but then I heard steps, thank goodness for my good hearing… So I grabbed the juice and slammed it in his face hoping it would erased my scent a little bit. Then threw the food at him. He felt back just as Vladimir walked in. John stood up, nodded and walked out to get cleaning supplies. Vladimir tried to hide his amused smiled. Vladimir showed me a hand he had behind. It had fruits. "Do you want the servant's same treat me?"

"You need to eat something…"

"No." I glared at him. He sat down next to me and sigh, putting the apple's on the bed. I glared at him.

"I'm so sorry." Then he walked out. I took the apples and ate them. I was starving. I laid back in my bed with a big smiled. Soon I would be able to escape with John's and the slayer's help. We'll burn this house to the ground like they did with the vampire that kept me in captivity.


	8. A Beautiful Death

**A Beautiful Death. They say Love conquer's all, but in truth it wont conquer a war that has been going for years. They describe a beautiful death, when death comes in the hands of the one you truly love...**

I woke up to John bringing me a big breakfast. I smiled, then stared. It was pancake, with sunny side up eggs, strawberries with cheese, an orange juice, and black coffee. I glared at him.

"Never in my life has I been eating this crap-"

"It was the leech orders… and Faith I have to agree. You need to eat every single drop. Stubbornness wont help you… He's feeding off you, and you will need you whole strength for when…."

He didn't say it… but he didn't have to. I started eating everything. He was right. I do needed strength. When I was about to be done, he grabbed the empty tray and started walking out, when Vladimir came in.

"How are you?"

"You know damn well how I am…" He sigh.

"I just came to see if you have eaten… don't want you starving." I glared at him. "Also. I told John he can let you out in the back yard, so you can have fresh air… I'll be gone most of the day." I tried not to look exited but it was impossible… He sigh and walked out. I needed to talk to John, but I figured he would come to get me. Which he did at lunch.

He brought a big steak, with mashed potato. And coke. I glared at him. "You need to eat.."

"At this rate I'll be fat, by the time." I glared at him finishing that sentence with my eyes. He smirk, and made me eat, anyways. Then he took me to the back yard. I couldn't help my self and hugged him, then kissed him passionately. He kissed me back, going to second base. I moaned and smirk at him. "I miss kicking your ass every day." He chuckle.

"You do know I let you win."

"Let's agree to disagree. I don't want to waist time arguing."

"Your right… so how do we escape?"

"You need to memorized the whole house, and look for weakness-"

"John.." Karina came walking in. "Your got laundry duty." John smiled at her and nodded walking out.

"You act like a victim but look at you all happy and walking." I glared at her, and walked to my bedroom. By night time Vladimir was back, and walked in to my room. I sigh annoyed at him.

"Can we talk?"

"I don't have any other choice." He looked down sadly.

"Your right." I glared at him. "I done thing the wrong way… I shouldn't agree to keep you like that… I should have meet you in the park and talk to you." I stared at him in awe. "Some time a long the road, we forgot our humanity.. But we are not monsters." I cough at him. "I'm sorry for what Nathan did to you…"

"Did he pay for it" He shook his head.

"I just want the war to end Faith. I wish I could go to a place without fear of fighting a hunter and getting kill or killing…" Damn it. He punch a wall. I wince and sat on the bed and scooted back. "I was so close to show you my way of thinking." I shook my head angrily.

"No you weren't." He jumped on the bed, and we were face to face.

"I promise you this." He put a hand on my cheek, and for some reason.. I didn't slap it away. "I wont feed of you again…"

"Your going to feed of somebody else?" He shook his head, warily.

"If I do that. Nathan is going to take it, as me replacing you… then he will take you for good." I shiver in fear. "Shhh, I wont let him hurt you ever again…"

"Just let me go-"

"In a week my sweet hunter. I will take you to the hunters my self." I stared at him.

"They will kill you." He smiled sadly. "You want to die?"

"Yes. I do. I live too long. My life has no meaning. No reason…" Something in me broke.

"What are you doing for food." He gave me a sad smiled.

"Is only a week my dear Faith… I wont be a crazy hungry vampire… and when I deliver you to the hunters I'll be dead, before I can hurt any one."

Vladimir walked out leaving me in a dazed. John came back with dinner. This time it was fruit. Thank god. I ate absent minded. Vladimir's words floating in my head. I never met a self suicidal vampire… But for some weird reason… I think he wasn't suicidal, but just plain depressed…

"Faith!" I blink and stared at John who was frowning at me. "Where are you." I smiled and kept eating. "Everywhere." Suddenly Nathan walked in.

"Your excuse boy." I yelp and move back. John bit his lip and walked out. He smirk. "Nice of you to finally show respect." I gulped down hating how scared he made me.

"Get out!" I wanted to sound firm, but it came out desperate.

"Now child-"

I don't know why I did it, but I did. "Vladimir!" Nathan was on me in an instant, covering my mouth. The screams came out muffled.

"Don't freak out child. Just wanted to say-" He was pushed back towards the wall breaking the door, and the wall at the same time.

"Jezz." Nathan said standing up and dusting his clothes. "All I wanted to say was sorry."

"It didn't look like that."

Nathan chuckle. "Well she started screaming as soon as she saw me, I didn't wanted you to over react."

"Too late." Nathan chuckle.

"Well sorry." He didn't sound sorry at all. "I shouldn't had touch what was yours…" I glared at the both of them.

"Out! Nathan!" He wink at me, then walked out. Vladimir turned towards me. "Faith… Are you ok? Did he touch you? Hurt you?" I shook my head.

"I'm fine…"

"Faith… you'll be free in a week.. Just hang in there." He turned to walked out.

"Vlad?" He turned towards me slowly. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because… I did- We did this the wrong way… I should of just met you one night at the park and talked to you." I frown at him.

"I would have killed you." He smiled, grabbed my hand and put it on his chest… it was weird not feeling a heart beat.

"What a beautiful death that would have been. To die by your hands. Then hands of the beautiful hunter Faith. The angel of death." He let go of the hand, bowed and walked out. Dazzling me for the first time… John and another servant started fixing the door, and the walls while my mind played Vladimir's words over and over again.

 _What a beautiful death that would have been. To die by your hands. Then hands of the beautiful Faith. The angel of death…_

 ** _Writer's Note. Decided to post two chapter on the same day :)_**


	9. Writer's Note

**Hey Guys :) Marii0021 told me about Wattpad. com And I'm hooked :) I'm moving my stories so they will be there too, the amazing thing is I can put Pict and cast. So you can picture how the character's look :) My name is the same as here. Belkisaris. So far I'm posting Love and Hate but I'm putting it longer. Hope you guys visit me over there, and let me know if I got it better :) And I have Only Busisness. Once I finish passing those two. I'll put Love and Hate book 2 and so on.**


	10. Complication's

**You're so Hypnotizing, Could you be the devil? Could you be an Angel? You're from a whole another world... You opened my eyes, and i'm ready to go... Led me into the light...**

 **VLADIMIR'S POV**

I woke up and sat up to look at the ceiling… the servant came in naked, She was stunning… but lately I did not see beauty in other women's. She sat on the bed and put her hair to the side. I had forgotten today was feeding day, besides our girls. We were aloud a snack once a week. I smiled at her and shook my head.

"I'm full thanks…" She nodded sadly stood up and walked out. I sigh, stood up, and took off my clothes and walked to the shower. Faith would be getting breakfast about now. I took a long shower. Then walked out wet and naked to my bedroom. I smelled Nathan on my bed. I turned and glared at him.

"How long are you going to punish me son?"

"How about until I am the one in charge?" He smirk and cough.

"Just because were civilized, doesn't mean we have to be weak… and you my son are weak."

"Why because I don't rape Faith into submission?" He wink at me.

"You and I both know, we been watching that annoying hunter. WE both knew her hate would be too great to rape into submission. I wanted her dead-"

"That wouldn't help us, in stopping the stupid war…."

"I'm not into stopping the war anymore. I wanted the hunters extinct. They were killing without asking question. That Faith girls is responsible for so many vampire death's." He was going to say something else, when there was a knock on the door. "Ah. Just in time. Come in." The girl came in looking down. "Snack time. I love Wednesday." He chuckle and smiled at me. "Do you mind if I snack here?"

"Yes." I snap.

"I though so. Thank you." The girl walked towards Nathan and stopped in front of him. He spank her ass hard leaving a hand sprint, then bend her and sank his fangs into her neck hard. She yelp then moaned. After a minute he let go of her. She walked out looking down. Nathan wipe his mouth smiling at me. As if saying. You don't know what your missing.

"That was quite a feeding.." He chuckle.

"Last night when I was fucking her she said your name." I rolled my eyes.

"She was my servant first." Nathan shrugged.

"You sold her to me fair and square… Although I'm bored already so I might turn her in a week." I stared at him.

"Are you getting a new servant?" He chuckle.

"Well to be honest I was hoping you were getting tired of Faith, and you would sell her to me." I growled at him.

"She's mine!" Nathan stared at me surprise. Nathan walked out with his stupid smiled. Suddenly I was nervous about freeing Faith… I needed to do it smart, without Nathan finding out.. And they needed to come and kill all of them fast. That meant not turning Karina… I felt bad for not keeping my word but she would surely tell on me… I walked to Faith's room. She was still asleep. I looked at the clock on her stand. 6Am I woke up too early… I sat down by her side and caressed her cheek really soft. She cringed from my touched and turned to her side. I sigh sadly… I stayed watching her sleep until 7am, then went to my bedroom and read something. At 8am I went to her bedroom, as soon as I open the door, she glared at me. I pursed my lips fighting a smiled. I love her glared.

"What?"

"I come every morning."

"First of all is only been five days." She said disgusted. And you say in a week. I'll be free right?"

I nodded sadly… "I was wondering if you would like to be out in the garden." She stared at me suspiciously.

"Why?"

I shrugged. "I'm going on business for a couple of hours. I told John to take you out back while I'm out. So you have some fresh air…"

"Fine." She said too excitedly. I walked out… I drove to the city to do Nathan's investigation about the hunter's infiltrating us. I had a bad feeling so I finished in 30 minutes… I found there were in fact hunters infiltrating houses to kill from the inside and ran back to the house to look for Faith. She was outside with John…

I smelled them before I open the door and I hated what I saw. They were kissing as soon as they heard the door opening they separated fast, but not fast enough… I glared at them, in an instant grabbed John by the neck and threw him back. Not hard enough to break the wall. I didn't wanted Nathan to find out. He would use this as an excuse to torture and kill them. But I threw him hard enough to knock him out. Faith stared at him worried. She really though I was going to kill him, which if I was honest. I was soo tempted to do. I glared at her, she kept looking at John as if thinking on a way, to pick him up and take off running.

"You had 6 days left… you couldn't wait with your fucking legs close for 6 fucking days?" She wince.

"It was just a kiss." I hissed at her. She kept staring at John. I had to admit this. She had nerves. "Don't-"

"NO! Don't you dare tell me what to do!" It came out in a roar.

"Spared his life… I'll stay, you don't have to keep with your suicidal plan."

"What do you think this is! Beauty and the beast?" She look up and glared at me for the hundredth time.

"Is no Beauty and the Beast. Because I would never fall in love with a monster." I glared at her, and I know she was seeing hate, but it was pure jealousy. I grabbed John by the neck. She gasp. I grabbed her by the arm and dragged her back to the bedroom. I threw her to the floor softly. She stood up fast as I started dragging John away. "Vladimir." I winced. What happened to Vlad? I turned and glared at her. "What are you going to do with him?" She looked at him scared, which killed me.

"None of your business."

"He's my business!" I cough. "Are you going to kill him?"

"Do you really want to know?" I asked her, giving her a cruel smiled. She nodded slowly, and I tear fell down her cheek. And that broke me… I knew I wouldn't kill the fucker. She will hate me forever… but I wanted to punish her… and that fucking tear broke me. I shook my head slowly. "No. I'm no killing your hunter… but he's one of many that has pretended to be human wanting to be vampires. He's going to speak."

"Take me instead." I glared at her.

"I don't think you know, and even if you did… Your good." I pointed to the unconscious hunter. "He's a man. He'll talk." She started breathing hard, and I took that as an opportunity to run away. I turned locked her in the bedroom, and walked away with John to the basement. Once at the basement I tide him down by the arms so he was hanging down in an standing position. He slung there. I glared at him for a moment. How I wish, I could peel his skin piece by piece until he die. I turned to the small bathroom here, and started filling up a cold water, and I added ice for fun, I waited a little bit until the ice melted a little bit. Then I threw it at John. He gasp, and cough water, and moved. He looked around disoriented.

"Faith!" I chuckle cruelty.

"I would be more worry about you boy."

"What did you do with Faith?" And in his eyes, I saw that he wasn't worry like I would. His worried was more about Faith, dying and him not fucking her… than just worried about her safety.

"She's alive. For now."

"What do you want?"

"I want to know how many hunters you group assign to vampires. And before you start lying. I already found two." He looked worried. "Yes. Girls." He gulped. "They'll be vampires by sun up." I laughed in a cruel way. "How. Many. Hunters?" He gulped again. I took out a radio.

"What's that?"

"That's the radio to communicate to the vampire that's holding down Faith. Is a one way down, only he can hear me… He wanted privacy… whatever that is." He gulp.

"Let her go, and I'll tell you what you want-"

"No. You don't get to negotiated. You either tell me. Or we fuck the little slut until she begs to be dead… I turned her after so she can enjoy eternity, and-"

"There's 12 hunters divided in 6 houses of the most powerful vampires." I smirk. Easy as pie.

"So they have two hunters on each house?"

"Yes." He glared.

"Besides, you. Faith we brought willingly. Who else is here?" He looked down. So there was someone here. I picked up the radio. The new girl that came with me. "Sacha? Marcus personal slave?" I laughed, and it wasn't fake. The girl that. He fuck on the second day. I must admit Nathan had a lot of servants, and when he saw Sacha he call dibs I laughed, she wasn't worth telling Nathan, she was already enjoying the high. "Have you reported to them about her, not working out?"

"Not yet." I smiled.

"Thank you." He nodded. "I still have more questions for you, but I just have to let out all this anger." He gulped. I gave him a cruel smiled.

 _Let the monster out…._


	11. You can have my body

**I feel good, I walk alone... But then I trip over myself and I fall... Sometimes I'm scared I'm suppose, If you ever let me go... I would fall apart, if you break my heart... So just take my body, and let's start the party...**

 **AXEL'S POV**

"Please stop… I'm tell you what you want to know!" I laughed, as I hit him again with the whip.

"Would you rather I do it to Faith?" He looked up at me tired, and in his eyes I saw his answer. Yes… I glared at him.

"She's strong…"

"IS that a yes then?" He glared at me, letting the silence answer me. I turned walking out then stopped by the door. "By the way, Faith is going to be calling you-"

"Your going to let her talk to me?" I smirk.

"Faith is not going to stay put without knowing your alive." He smiled, and I hated that I keep his teeth intact.

"A leech with a word." I glared at him.

"Watch it." I warn him.

"What if when she call's I tell her, what you did and where your keeping me." I gave him my most cruel smiled. I took my arm leather amulet and put it in my back pocket. I looked like the monster I was.

"She knows I will question you. What she beg for, was your life. I promised her no more than your miserable life." He glared. "So you can tell her whatever you want, you tell her, or get her to try to save you or run away.I will dragged her naked body here, and fuck her. Do what you been wanting to do with her all along. Over, and over, then I'll turn her and feed you to her." He grimaced, and paled. I put on my amulet back and walked out, taking a moment to breath… If he decided to test me… I shook my head. Hoping that his will to fuck Faith human was greater. I walked back to the bedroom, to find Faith hitting the wall. I came in and locked the door, she turned to me with such hate, I almost ran back outside.

"I want to talk to John NOW!" I wanted to give her the phone now… I was almost shaking. But I just gave her a crooked smiled.

"You don't get to tell me when you speak to John. I'm being such a bitch. I should of just kill you both for your betrayal." I smirk, but it was fake... If I was honest. I wanted to free the two of them, and just be done with the pain...

"Betrayal? Are you serious?" I glared at her, she had a small point. She jumped in the bed, in a really sexy way, and unbutton her pants, glaring at me.

"What are you doing?" I said walking back to the door fast.

"Getting the inevitable done with… GO ahead and fuck me." My breathing started to become fast. … What was wrong with me? She changed me... I shook my head, turned around, and ran to my bedroom. I took a long cold shower, put on my Pjs, and went to sleep.

The next day, I went first thing in the morning to the basement. John was passed out from blood lost. I smirk getting an idea. I needed to heal him fast, so he sounded ok to Faith. I took blood from my arm with a syringe, then injected him… Until he was heal. He woke up and notice the syringe. Then glared at me.

"You heal me?"

I handed him a phone. "I like to start fresh with you, so you and I would share the same blood for a while." I smirk at him. He cringed. I handed him a phone as a vampire guard walked in. He'll be watching you. One word that I don't like out of you, and she's dead… well her human part." I wink at him and walked out. Hating my self a little more. I walked to Faith's bedroom. She was already dressed and pacing.

"I don't want breakfast-" Then she saw it was me. "What do you want?" I handed her the phone. She took it, with the card that had the phone number. She dialed it immediately.

John answer on the first ring. "Faith?"

She sigh relive. "Oh. John your alive." He chuckle, but it was force. "I'm glad your alive." She said relieve.

"Yeah." He said stranded. I dig my nails into my skin. He was healed, He shouldn't sound so weak...

"What's wrong?" Faith turned towards me glaring.

"I'm sorry Faith.. It was stupid of me to kiss you. I should have waited until we both were free." He said honestly.

"No.. I should of punch you in the face." They both laughed. I rolled my eyes at the love birds.

"I'm not being a good hunter I told him where the other hunters were-" I snatch the phone from Faith, and hung up.

"Minute is over, and I don't want you talking about hunters. Your just checking up on him." She glared, but it softened.

"Thank You." I nodded. She looked down and something in her eyes, changed then she fought with her self, and went back to the glare.

"They are going to bring you food. Is not the fat you hate… Is your old diet."

"Are you keeping me weak?" I chuckle.

"The reason, while I was feeding you, was because I was drinking your blood. You would have eventually passed out of weakness-"

"Your still freeing me in a week?" I stared at her. AM I?

"I don't know yet." I turned around and walked out, straight to the basement. Anthony was just finishing up tiding John up back again.

"How was that leech?"

"You earn yourselves another day." I smirk taking his cellphone.

"How long are you going to keep me alive?" I smirk.

"I'm going to keep you a week… then I'm letting you go."

"Why?" He stared at me surprise. I shrugged.

"Call it weakness on my part." I turned and walked out. Not liking the person I was becoming….

 **FAITH'S POV**

Vladimir came back and found me pacing. He chuckle locking the door.

"I though I would find you in a good mood."

"Why are you keeping both of us alive?"

"You rather I kill him, and just-" He stopped and gulped, with a frown.

"Just what rape me?" I smirk sitting down on the bed, legs crossed. "You don't have it in you." He glared at me, knowing I saw thru him.

"Your right." I smiled smug. "I know about Sacha." My smiled died down. "I'm telling Marcus." I gulped horrified. They would kill her.. or worse "I wonder what would he do, once he knows she was a hunter. I beg he would torture-"

"What do you want for her?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Your going to keep sacrificing your self?" He laughed. "I know every hunter, that's in every house..." I stared at me in horror. And suddenly I was mad at John he spoke too fast. It would take a lot more from me...

"What do you want from me?" I whispered.

"I don't know... I hid your little indiscretion from Marcus.. For now. I'm moving you to my bedroom. You'll take a shower in my presence, and eat with me-"

"What!" He grabbed me by the arm and put me over his shoulder. I started kicking and screaming. He just chuckled and kept walking until we were at his bedroom he locked the door and put me on the floor. I grunted and glared at him.

"Take off your clothes, or I'll take them off for you." I took them off glaring at him. I stared at him. He stared back in awe at my naked body. He pointed to bathroom. I grunted and walked to the bathroom. He turned the water on, I got in and started washing myself fast. He took his clothes off and got in the water with me.

"What are you doing?" He ignored me, and started showering himself. I stared at him. He was wearing his amulet in his arm, which made him looked human, he was tan, and had muscles, and I knew the muscles weren't fake, they were the only thing… well and his hair that were real, and he had nice muscles much nice than John's… He turned towards me and notice me staring. I blushed, and turned around washing myself. He chuckle softly. He grabbed his rag, and put soap on it, and walked towards me and started washing me. I started to notice him washing me, when he went to my legs. I gasp. "Let go." It came out as a whisper. He stood up slowly. The water was hitting both of us.

"You want me to." He said as a matter of fact. I glared at him. He put a hand softly on my back and pulled me to him. I was entranced by this moment. Suddenly I stared at his lips… they were full and hypnotizing. I wish they would kiss- "Faith." He whispered. And lean to kiss me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I give you my body." He leaned back, I open my eyes, to see why he hadn't kiss me yet.

"I wanted John's body… and your tricks and gifts are going to win eventually like they are now… You wont have my mind though… No man will." I walked towards him, but for some annoying reason, he was stepping back. I frown. He looked hurt. SO I tried to make him smiled. "Take my body." He blink, and I was out of the spell. In an instant he was dried and dressed. I got out blushing of my stupidity and started drying and getting dressed. He brought me to the bedroom, and walked out locking it. I sigh and sat on the bed feeling frustrated… I need to get out of here, no other vampire's trick were so good as Vladimir I spend a whole year with Marcus and not once I wanted him… Why is Vladimir so different?


	12. Running Away Forever

**VLADIMIR'S POV**

"I love you." She smiled at me. I smiled down at her, and looked at her naked body under me. She looked anxious. Like she want me to connect already. I smiled at her. I wanted to take my time with her. Faith Lehane was going to be mine. I smiled and went down on her She arched her back and moaned, holding on the sheets. I play with her clit. She was so wet, her juices stated so good… Then she grabbed my head, and pulled me to her, and with her strong hunter, she flip me over and got on top of me. And started taking control, riding me. I moaned and held on her waist. She smiled down again. "You can have my body. My body will always love a creature like you." Suddenly I woke up sitting down on the bed cover in sweats. I looked at the clock angrily. It was 12:00AM. Then looked beside me. Faith was out cold... I sigh, put on PJ pants and walked out enjoying the fresh air… Faith was going to be the death of me… I looked at the stars, they were smiling at me. They use to be so amazing to me… now they were just little dots, that were making fun of me. When I was first turn. I was thankful that I could enjoy them… If I had to say goodbye to the sun… but, now they just reminded me that I was alone in the world… I went to the ranch and pet my horse absent minded. Then something click. Faith was a person that like nature… Maybe she wont get attach to me enough to get her to want to stay… I don't think even John… I walked until I saw the new horse they brought… it was a female, she was brown with white dots, and a rebel soul just like Faith. She was train to stay near me. And she would be Faith's I smiled petting her.

"I'm going to give you a new owner. But you cannot obey her, if she wants to go…" The horse stared at me, and I knew she understood. "Earn her love… get her to want to stay." Then went to my bedroom, took a long shower... I walked out of the bedroom naked, and dripping wet. I looked back at the bed. Faith was asleep. I started dressing up.

 **Faith's POV**

I woke up as I felt the bed move. I groaned, and open my eyes. I saw Vladimir looking down at me, with a big grin.

"Would you like to go outside?"

"John is not my servant anymore. Who will take me?" His face went dark, and I regretted my words immediately.

"No one will watch you. If you want something done right. You have to do it yourself." I nodded. "You want fresh air or not?" I gulp. I looked around at his bedroom. It was open. He wink at me. I walked after him. He walked out, and took me all the way down to a ranch. I stared at the horses in awe. I started petting one, that look angry. So I stayed back. He kept walking and took me to a young horse. She was brown with white dots. She was beautiful… She walked towards me until the place let her. I started petting her. I even gave her a kiss. I feel in love with her immediately… "Do you like her?"

"Like her?" I hugged her face. "Love her. She's beautiful." Vladimir smiled sweetly at me.

"She's yours's."

I turned to stared at him excitedly. I always wanted a horse… "Can I ride her?" He arch an eyebrow.

"Do you know how to ride?" I nodded too exited. I wanted the horse out, and running on the free ranch.

Vladimir stared at me for a moment, then nodded. We got her out. I jumped on the horse with Vladimir's help. I hit her with my legs softly telling her to go. She took off running. I closed my eyes. Enjoying the breeze. Then after a couple of minutes the horse stopped. I open my eyes, and found her next to Vladimir. I frowned and looked around. "I didn't tell her to stop…"

"She's yours, but she obey me." I glared and hit the horse again, a little harsher. She took off running but turned around back to Vladimir. I notice she wouldn't go where Vladimir couldn't see her, if she was going too far, she would just turned around towards Vladimir. I glared at the both of them making Vladimir laughed amuse.

"Are you tying to use the horse to run away?" I frown not thinking about that. I just wanted to run. Enjoy the fresh air. Vladimir stared at me amused.

"No. I just want to run."

"The animal wont run where I cannot see her. She's train that way." I glared at him. "I could ride with you-" I turned and kicked the horse hard. She complained, but took off running. When she was about to turned around towards Vladimir I force her face to keep looking straight. She complain, but I keep fighting with her, until she got on two about to throw me at the floor. I yelp scared, and was cached mid air by Vladimir. He let go of me glaring at me, then held the horse. "Shhh is ok. Your ok." The horse calmed down. Vladimir turned towards me. "What the hell were you doing? I told you, the horse obeys me!" I glared, and started walking towards the house. He secured the animal and grabbed me by the arm roughly. "I try to be patient with you, but you just find ways to pissed me off."

"Can I talk with John?" He pushed me back inside his bedroom.

"NO!" I winced and Sat on the bed.

Vlad started pacing from one side to another no doubt thinking of a punishment for me. I bit down my lower lip.. He stopped in front of me and knelt. I looked down at him confuse. He elevated himself a little bit, so we were face to face. "What are you-" He grabbed my face, roughly and pulled me to him, and kissed me. I almost kissed him back, but I didn't like stolen kisses. So I step back and kicked him on the stomach hard. He stumbled back. "What the hell?"

"Nothing." He walked to the floor, and sat down with his head on his feet. There was an uncomfortable silence.

"I could kill you know." I said trying to break the silence. He laughed.

"Your most welcome to try." I grunted. He sat on the floor and looked up at me with a smile. I glared. "Do you like to read?"I didn't answer him. He stood up and walked to the bookshelves and grabbed a book, and sat next to me in the bed. I stared at him curiously. Then he started reading.

 _Heaven doesn't want me, nor hell does... I walk this world_ _helplessly_ _with only one cause... A cause which I despise hiding in this whole... I walk this earth hunting on the line, my very soul... Vampire's walking the street, disobeying the hellish rules_ _feasting on whoever it meets. A battle that even now seems to be a dream... Or rather a nightmare this job would seem... But I know my place, and why I am here... These creature's I still fear... Help me make the best of this terrible place, help me destroy the one thing we dare not to face..._

He looked up. I stared at him in awe. Was he referring to him?

"How do you know that poem?" I asked in shock. I knew that poem...

"What you think is your only motto?" I smiled. HE use my motto as his?

"Read another one." I begged. I bet, not all of them would be my favorite. Vlad smirk as if guessing my though.

 _She came to me against her will, She fight monster's in the night... One of the monster decided to end her life, but she was send to me instead against her will, She fights for her freedom without knowing I found freedom when she came to my life-_

I glared at him, and snatched the book from his hands. That poem was not in the book. "You made the poem on the spot?"

"Sort of." I bit my lips. He stood up and walked out of his bedroom I stayed put...

 **VLADIMIR'S POV**

I Walked back down to the basement, John looked up and frown. "Why are you smiling?"

"Maybe I came down to make you my bitch." He shiver scared. _This was a hunter?_ Anthony gave me the phone design to be John's. He smiled. Anthony got him out. He started rubbing his wrist. I handed him the phone… "Do I need to give you the warning?" He shook his head.

"I'm still going to be free in five days?" I nodded.

"Yes." I walked out and went back to the bedroom. Faith was reading the book of poem's I sat next to her. We stood like that for 10 minutes, then I started taking the second phone out of my back pocket. She took it. She started dialing John. He answer again on the first ring.

"Faith?" She smiled.

"Yes." He sigh relive. "How are you?"

"I'm ok…"

"I'm so glad to hear your voice…" Faith smiled.

"Hang in there..." John was silence for a second, and I started to think, maybe I should of snatch her phone away. Then John answer.

"Yeah." He said sadly.

"Are you being tortured?" I frown.

"Yes, and no." He laughed. Faith laughed with him.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be.. The kiss was worth it." I glared, and snatch the phone from her, and hung up.

"What?"

"Nothing. Time to shower." She nodded. She took of her clothes without fear, and walked naked to the bathroom. I stared at her in awe. She was really beautiful. I stayed at the bedroom, laying down on the bed. If I shower with her… I would do something stupid. She came out a minute later wearing my shirt. I frown at her.

"You didn't give me clean clothes. She put on my Pajama pants." She bit her lips nervously."Can I walked around the house?" I frown at her. "You can watch me... whatever... I just want to walk and stretch my legs."

"Ok…." We walked out of the bedroom, around the house. When we were at the living room, Nathan called Vladimir. "Can you stay here?"She frown, but nodded. I ran towards Marcus.

"Why are you keeping the human boy in the basement?" I stared.

"I kind think he has a thing for my Faith. I'm discouraging him just in case." He smiled proud of me and walked away. I sigh relive.

When I came back to the living room Faith was no where near. I followed her scent to the basement. I snatched the door open. Antonio was feeding off John… I frown and kept following the scent back to the ranch. Faith's horse came towards me, and looked scared and desperate. I jumped her in a second. "Take me to her." The horse obey. I saw her, before the horse arrived. I jumped off and ran to her side. Faith was cover in blood I gasp horrified and was tempted to feed her my blood which I will if it's too late. I ran to her to a vampire hospital…. Once I arrive and they saw me, they all greeted me with smiled. "I need help. She fell off a horse and is losing blood." The nursed stared at me confuse.

"Why don't you heal her?"

"I want her to suffer healing." I smiled cruelly, but my heart wasn't on it. I was too scared, they walked us to a room, and started working on her. They ask me to wait outside, which I did hating it. The receptionist called me to the desk.

"We need her name and to register her." I took out my wallet. The secretary started typing. "Name?"

"Faith Lehane." She stopped typing and stared at me surprise.

"The hunter?" I smirk.

"Yes…"

She frown and stared at the computer confused. "Do you want the healing torture?" I glared at her remembering this was a hospital/ torture chambers.

"No. I want her treated as a injured person. I want her healed. We have plans for her." She nodded and started typing again. I was aloud back to Faith's room. I stared at her, she was cleaned, and in a hospital gown… hopefully when Faith wakes up… she'll see that I took her to a hospital…

 **FAITH'S POV**

I started to wake up, and everything in my body hurt. I let a small moan of pain… I was in hell. After all I done to rid the world of evil I was rewarded and send to hell. There was no way I was in heaven too much pain. Then I heard him chuckle.

"They lowered the morphine doses so you wake up." I open my eyes, to find Vladimir looking down at me. He looked relive.

"Where am I?" Vlad smiled sadly at me, he had bags under his eyes. Like he hadn't slept in days.

"Your in a hospital.." I frown.

"What happened?"

"You tried to run away on your horse, and she threw you to the floor." I winced remembering John in the basement, a vampire was feeding off him.. And I just took off running.

"What happened to my horse?"

"Nothing. She's safe." He look guilty…

"How long have I been here?"

"Three days." I frown. He must of see something in my eyes. "I told you He would be tortured. I promised him alive. Nothing else." But he looked guilty. "Faith…"

"Save it…" She look down and sigh. "Thank you, for not healing me fast." He nodded and sat down on the sofa looking sad. I closed my eyes, hoping the nurse would bring more morphine…

 **Writer's Note: Hey guys. Here's another chapter :) Haven't forgotten about this story. Or the rest. Will try to update them often. Hope you like it, read, and review :) Also don't forget to check me out in Wattpad :) Same name Belkisaris**


End file.
